ningen_no_dobutsufandomcom-20200214-history
Ningen no Dōbutsu
Ningen no Dōbutsu/Zoomorphism ('人間の動物, lit. 'Human Animals')'' 'is a Webcomic series created by Instagram artist 夢phantom(yumephantom) which follows a post-nuclear war Earth, in which humans had fled after destroying the planet. The planet is under animal rule, animals which had become mutated due to radioactivity, in the year 7119 and follows the cheerful white ermine moth protagonist, Hatsuyo Hakuga and her friends. As of October 22, 2019, the series has yet to be released, however, artwork of Hatsuyo has appeared on the artist's Instagram. Plot is spoiler free and only contains a basic explanation of the plot! Characters The series follows a variety of characters, those know as Animaliaous, and Humans. It would be impossible to put every character here, so there will be separate pages for each. History ''“Long ago, nearly 5,100 years ago, humans roamed the earth alongside animals… however, this didn’t last as humanity entered a world war. The weapon, nuclear bombs, humanity had given up on keeping these weapons for emergencies. The humans had nearly killed earth, killed billions of humans, billions of animals, destroyed cities, towns, villages…The humans had destroyed everything they once had, the planet was dying, humans decaying due to radioactivity, and animals poisoned... A private aerospace company provided the remaining humans with spacecrafts to leave earth and colonize the stars. Humans, being greedy as they were, took the offer and left for Mars, leaving behind the mess they made with their war…Who was left to clean up the mess humans have made? Simply… the animals had seen how humans built, they had seen it for years, passed it down, along with instinctual building tactics. The animals had rebuilt cities lost, planted back trees, built purifiers for water… installed solar panels for energy, but how could they do this? Due to the nuclear fallout, these animals had become mutated… their DNA s had morphed to cause them to be more homo sapien like, they became bipedal, they became so intelligent that they were able to speak the languages the humans in their regions spoke… The gained opposable thumbs, toes. The only differences between the former humans and the newly formed animals was, these animals kept animal characteristics… tails, ears, webbed fingers and toes, teeth, fins, gills, wings, etc.. Over time, the earth began to recover due to the animals work of making earth more eco-friendly, the earth’s plates shifted over thousands of years, changing how countries looked… the animals even renamed some countries, or had to adapt to different environments over time. Wherever those humans are… hopefully they have learned a lesson. Hopefully they have been able to rebuild like the animals were able to… hopefully, they have realised their mistakes…Hopefully, they will leave the utopian-dystopia alone…” -(Prologue) Humans had built a great civilisation however, tensions rose to the point of a nuclear world war. This war, known as the End of Beginnings, had severely damaged the Earth and killed millions, the remaining humans escaped Earth to colonize other planets to live on. With the end of the war, the nuclear fallout mutated animals into more humanoid forms, these animals gained a great intelligence with this mutation, and over years of watching humans build and grow civilisations, the animals mimicked what the humans had done. That knowledge was passed down by generations, the mission of the first 500 years was to fix as much of Earth as possible. However, many things had changed places and due to the tectonic plates' movement, causing earthquakes many cities were destroyed again. Earth had changed much of the land masses over the 5,100 years since that war, many continents sprouted new countries, while losing other countries, however, the animals had created a functioning civilisation with minimal issues, under a singular ruling family, however, similar to humans, there was still tensions- namely racial issues. However, with an absence of religion and separate political views, and with having a vast openness in general within the Animal Kingdom, conflicts were nearly nonexistent, the occasional racial mistreatment would happen- unlike humans, however, this was not based on skin colour, but was based upon species classes and the stereotypes of food groups. The animals lived in a world with no wars, and only little feuds now and again, a near perfect utopia, despite the obvious effects of the fallout which would classify the world as a dystopia, the animals had adapted and overcome what humans couldn't manage, as after all, animals never had politics or religion originally, and felt no need to have either thing, all they felt they needed was a strong ruling family bloodline. Merchandise (Add merch stuff here later.) Gallery (Add.)